Stators and rotors of certain large machines (e.g., machines having a rotor diameter of 2 m or more) are often modularized to aid in their manufacture. As with any industrial equipment, stators and rotors require periodic maintenance and servicing over their lifetimes that can include replacing one or more of the modules. For example, dielectric breakdown in a particular stator winding will require that the corresponding stator module be replaced. This periodic maintenance can be difficult and expensive due to the sheer size and weight of the modules, especially for large machines.
The expense of maintaining and repairing such machines having modularized construction is compounded for electrical power generators used in wind power units (WPUs) that convert wind energy into electricity. These generators are typically supported at the tops of tall towers not only to provide clearance for the turbine blades, but also to locate the wind turbines high off the ground, water or other surface where wind speeds are characteristically higher. Because of this location, maintaining and servicing generators in WPUs can be more expensive, inconvenient, and dangerous than servicing a conventional generator. The expense and challenge are often further increased in the case of WPUs located in remote areas or on difficult terrain, such as hilltops, mountain ridgelines, or at sea.